Raymond de Turenne
. . . . . Raymond ou Raimond de Turenne . . . . . thumb|260px|Raymond de Turenne : "bannière brodée de gueules aux lions."thumb||260px|Les chefs de la Croisade.thumb|260px|Abbaye de Tulle.thumb|260px|Monnaie de Raymond Ier de Turenne. Raymond ou Raimond de Turenne, dit de Taurinà, Raimond le comtor''Le pays de Terrasson: confins du Périgord et du Limousin, Volume 1, Société historique et archéologique du Périgord, André Delmas (of Terrasson.), 1960., est né vers 1076, dans la vicomté de Turenne, dans le Bas-Limousin et est mort en 1121/1122, peut-être dans son château de Turenne. Il est enterré dans les tombeaux des vicomtes de Turenne, devant la porte principale de l’église de l’abbaye Saint-Martin de Tulle. Raymond Ier de Turenne, successeur de Boson son père, est mentionné au Cartulaire de Tulle, ''Raymundus vicecomes filius Bosonis et mater eius, en 1092. En effet, Raymond de Turenne devient très jeune le 7e vicomte de Turenne. Son père meurt lors d’un pèlerinage à Jérusalem en 1091. Selon quelques historiens, Raymond Ier se prétend prince indépendant et ne veut pas reconnaître le roi pour son seigneurEtudes et recherches historiques sur les monnaies de France, Volume 1, Victor Hippolyte Berry, Dumoulin, 1852.. Il est vrai que les pouvoirs de Raymond Ier de Turenne sont ceux d’un prince. D'ailleurs, les Turenne prennent souvent ce titre et prétendent détenir leur pouvoir de dieu et non d’un quelconque souverain. Les Turenne sont les premiers du Limousin dans l'ordre féodalHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011.. Ce haut et puissant seigneur du Bas-Limousin décide de partir avec ses vassaux à la croisade en 1095, suite aux prêches d’Urbain II à Limoges''Nobiliaire du diocèse et de la généralité de Limoges'', abbé Joseph Nadaud. Palais royal, 1874, v.4, p.223.. Raymond de Turenne est un des chefs de la Première croisade, dans l'armée du comte de Toulouse, Raymond de Saint-GillesBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique du Limousin, Société archéologique et historique du Limousin, Limoges, A. Bontemps, 1899, v.47, p.88.. Orderic Vitalis nous rappelle que R. Piletus et Raimondus vicecomes sont de ceux qui prennent Tortosa en 1097 et que les mêmes Raimundus Piletus et Raimundus de taurina se couvrent par la suite de gloire sous les murs de Jérusalem. Tuebœuf cite Raimundus vicecomes de Torena parmi ceux qui combattent aux côtés de Raymond de Saint-Gilles, comte de Toulouse in 1098. Raymond va se rendre célèbre au siège d'Antioche ou au siège de Jérusalem (1099)Herrs Jacques, Libérer Jérusalem, la première Croisade, 1095-1107, Librairie Académique Perrin, 1999, p.124. . Raymond de Turenne, s'empare du château de Tortose, puis entre autres actes de bravoure fait le 16 février 1099 une razzia avec seulement 13 chevaliers contre Tripoli. On le rencontre toujours là où est le péril, et on le reconnait à sa bannière brodée de gueules aux lions d'or. Suivi de ses hommes d'armes, il taille en pièces un corps de trois cents Arabes. Raymond sauve les vaisseaux génois à Jaffa et permet ainsi aux croisés assiégeant Jérusalem de recevoir des armes et des vivres venant d'Europe''Chronologie de la première croisade, 1094-1100: 1094-1100'', Heinrich Hagenmeyer, Georg Olms Verlag, 1973, p.217 et Nobiliaire du diocèse et de la généralité de Limoges: par l'abbé Joseph Nadaud, du Palais royal, 1874, v.4, p.223. sauve les vaisseaux francs à l'ancre dans le port de Jaffa; repousse une attaque imprévue de sept mille musulmans, et va chercher des vivres dans la ville de Tortose jusqu'au milieu des ennemisLa vicomté de Turenne et ses principales villes : Beaulieu, Argentat, Saint-Céré, Martel / Marche, Blaise-Adolphe (1833-1913), Crauffon (Tulle), 1879. . Raymond de Turenne reste sept ans en Terre Sainte. Nous le savons par ses multiples donations à son retour en 1103 à des abbayes et monastères du Limousin. A son retour de la Terre-Sainte, presque toutes les abbayes reçoivent des marques éclatantes de sa munificence. A celle d'Uzerche, il donne plusieurs terres situées à Saint-Pantaléon. Raimundus vicecomes de Torenna donne ce bien in parochia Sancti Pantaleonis de Rot à l'abbaye to Uzerche, pour le repos des âmes de patris mei Bosonis et avi mei Guillelmi, dans une charte datant de 1120. A celle de Tulle, il donne la moitié qui lui reste de la forêt d'Auriol. Raimundus de Torenna vicecomes ne fait que confirmer un don à Uzerche de Bosonis patris sui, Archambaldi et Bernardi vicecomitum par une charte datant du 24 septembre 1113/22. Il reconnait toutes les donations faites par son père à l'église de Nadaillac. Il fonde une léproserie à Nazareth, et un hospice pour les pèlerins à l'Hôpital-Saint-Jean La vicomté de Turenne et ses principales villes : Beaulieu, Argentat, Saint-Céré, Martel / Marche, Blaise-Adolphe (1833-1913), Crauffon (Tulle), 1879. . Arcambaudus vicecomes donne un bien à Saint-Etienne de Baigne dans une charte datant de la période 1109/21 et cite Raimundus frater Arcambaudi. Cet homme très pieux se laisse entraîner par Gaulcelme de Pierrebufière, époux de Béatrix, fille du vicomte d'Archambaud IV de Comborn dans des guerres locales fratricides et meurtrièresHistoire politique, civile et religieuse du Bas-Limousin, depuis les temps anciens, M. Marvaud, Techner 1842, p.227 et suivantes.. Tour à tour, pendant les guerres féodales qui ravagent le Limousin il est pour et contre Adémar III († 1139), vicomte de limoges, et Hélie III (v.1055-1104), comte de Périgord. Toutefois leur droit de battre monnaie et quelques autres privilèges certes exceptionnels leur viennent du roi de France. Il est le premier vicomte de Turenne ayant fait battre monnaie. Cette monnaie a cours dans le Quercy, le Périgord et le Limousin, c'est-à-dire dans les trois pays sur lesquels s'étend la suzeraineté du vicomte de TurenneHistoire générale de la province de Quercy. Tome 2 / Guillaume Lacoste ; J. Girma (Cahors) 1883-1886.. Raymond de Turenne va faire du château de Turenne une puissante forteresse. Il entoure de murailles son rocher. En 1135, le jour de Pâques, un Raymond se trouve à une réunion de barons tenue à La SanvatatNobiliaire du diocèse et de la généralité de Limoges: par l'abbé Joseph Nadaud, Palais royal 1874, v.4, p.223.. Mais il doit s'agir d'un autre Raymond de Turenne, car son fils lui succède en 1122, selon des dizaines de sources et la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy. La noblesse du Quercy fait une perte considérable dans la personne de Raymond Ier, vicomte de Turenne. Ce seigneur meurt avec la réputation d'un héros chrétien''Histoire générale de la province de Quercy. Tome 2 / Guillaume Lacoste ; J. Girma (Cahors) 1883-1886. . Le 7e vicomte de Turenne a son nom et les futures armes de sa famille, qui figurent dans la cinquième des salles des croisades du château de Versailles, celle des chefs des différentes croisades. * * * * * * * * * * BIOGRAPHIE . Sa famille . [[Fichier:A307.jpg|thumb|260px|''Description generalle du Pais et Vicomté de Turenne.]]thumb|260px|Blason des comtes d'Armagnac. Comme d'habitude les recherches de la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy permettent d'en savoir plus sur cette période lointaine. La Chronicon Gaufredi Vosiensis cite "Bosonem" comme fils de "Guillermum". Le père de Raymond, Boson de Turenne, premier du nom, 6e vicomte de Turenne, est mentionné dans une charte de 1074 : Boso vicecomes de Torena cum uxore mea… Comptores donne alodium nostrum… inter castrum Torenæ et montem… Vetula Torena à l’abbaye Saint-Pierre-d'Uzerche. Il s'agit d'une terre située entre le château de Turenne et la montagne dite vetula Torenna. Le cartulaire de Tulle St Martin parle d'une donation de Arcambaldus vicecomes de Comborn, datée de mai 1085, faite par Ebali vicecomitis de Ventedorn fratris sui, Bernardi Bellimontis fratris sui, Bosoni vicecomitis de Torenna consanguinei sui. Boson meurt lors d’un pèlerinage à Jérusalem l'an 1091Nobiliaire du diocèse et de la généralité de Limoges: par l'abbé Joseph Nadaud. Publié par J.-B. L. Roy de Pierrefitte, continué par A. Lecler, Joseph Nadaud, J.-B.-L Roy-Pierrefitte, André Lecler, Palais royal, 1874, v.4, p.223. . La Chronicon Gaufredi Vosiensis cite Raymundum et Archambaldum de Ribeyrac et Ebolum Abbatem Tutelensem comme fils de Boso, vicomte de Turenne. Sa mère, Gerbère Comtor de Terrasson, tombe gravement malade et se fait moniale à l’abbaye Saint-Martin de Tulle, l’an 1103, à son retour des croisades. Elle est enterrée dans les tombeaux des vicomtes de Turenne, devant la porte principale de l’église. Le cartulaire de Tulle St Martin possède une donation de Raymundus vicecomes de Torena faite pro anima matris suæ Guiberganæ que sepulta est apud Tutelam. Les Comptor ou Comtor conservent un fief qui est une enclave entre les vicomtés de Limoges, Turenne et Comborn, TerrassonBulletin de la Société scientifique, historique et archéologique de la Corrèze, Société scientifique, historique et archéologique de la Corrèze, Brive, 1961, p.5.. Ses parents se sont mariés avant 1074Publication des Sociétés historiques et archéologiques de la Corrèze et du Périgord. Supplément aux Bulletins de l'année 1960, 1964, Le pays de Terrasson: confins du Périgord et du Limousin, André Delmas, 1960, p.100. . Raymond a plusieurs frères et sœurs : * Alpaïs de Turenne x avant 1095 Bernard III d’Armagnac. Le cartulaire de Tulle St Martin recèle une donation de Alpaiz uxor comiti d'Ermaniaco… filia Bosonis vicecomitis Torennensis datée de mars 1113. Sa date de mariage est confirmée par la charte datée de 1095 dans laquelle Bernardus juvenis Armaniacensis comes donne des biens au monastère de Saint-Mont, suivant ainsi les conseils de vice of uxoris mea. * (hyp) Mathilde de Turenne († 1163) x en 1110 avec [http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hugo_II_de_Borgo%C3%B1a Hugues II de Bourgogne, dit le Pacifique] (1084 - 1143), duc de Bourgogne. Mais la Foundation for Medieval Genealogy ne parle pas de cette fille et de ce mariage. Il existe de nombreuses mais anciennes et non basées sur des documents d'archives. * Archambaud de Ribérac, vicomte de Ribérac. La Chronicon Gaufredi Vosiensis cite Raymundum et Archambaldum de Ribeyrac et Ebolum Abbatem Tutelensem comme fils de Boso. Le cartulaire de Tulle St Martin comporte une donation de Boso vicecomes Torenensis castri et uxor mea Guirberga… filium nostrum Ebalum datant de 1091, dans laquelle sont aussi cités filiis nostris Raymondo et Archambaldo. Le cartulaire de Tulle Saint Martin contient une donation de Raymundus vicecomes Torennensis de biens in manu domni Ebali abbatis fratris mei, quam postea concessit frater meus Arcambaldus vicecomes de Ribairac datée du 11 mars 1116. Arcambaudus vicecomes donne des biens à Saint-Etienne de Baigne, par une charte datée de 1109/21, dans laquelle est cité Raimundus frater Arcambaudi. Raymundus vicecomes Torennensis donne des biens à l'abbaye de Tulle citant domni Ebali abbatis fratris mei…frater meus Arcambaldus vicecomes de Ribairac dans une charte datée du 11 mars 1116. Le cartulaire de Tulle Saint Martin contient une donation par Raimundus vicecomes de Torrenna faite pro anima fratris sui Arcambaldi datée de 1117. * Stéphana de Turenne. Nombre de chevaliers sont les bénéficiers de la maison de Turenne, comme le prouve la charte d'une donation faite à la même abbaye par le vicomte Raymond de Turenne, déposée entre les mains de son frère alors abbé de Saint-Martin de Tulle, et à laquelle consent sa sœur, Stéphana, mariée avec Hugues de Belcastel, en 1115Histoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011.. Le cartulaire de Tulle Saint Martin contient une donation de Stephana de Bellocastro, soror Raymundi vicecomitis de Torena, uxor Ugonis de Bellocastro, suivant les conseils de Ugonis de Bellocastro viri sui et Willelmi filii sui, datant de 1116Nobiliaire du diocèse et de la généralité de Limoges: par l'abbé Joseph Nadaud. Palais royal, 1974, v.4, p.223.. * Guillaume de Turenne (1080 - après 1105) est la tige des marquis d’AynacHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . Le cartulaire de Tulle Saint Martin contient une donation par Raimundus vicecomes de Torenna faite pro anima fratris sui Willelmi datant de 1105. * Ebles de Turenne(ca 1080 - 8 Nov 1148/51, inhumé Limoges Saint-Martial) est abbé de Tulle. La Chronicon Gaufredi Vosiensis cite Raymundum et Archambaldum de Ribeyrac et Ebolum Abbatem Tutelensem comme fils de Boso, précisant que Ebles est inhumé apud S. Martialem Lemovicas. Le cartulaire de Tulle Saint Martin contient une donation de Boso vicecomes Torenensis castri et uxor mea Guirberga… filium nostrum Ebalum datée de 1091 dans laquelle sont nommés aussi filiis nostris Raymondo et Archambaldo. Le cartulaire de Tulle Saint Martin contient une donation par Ademarus vicecomes Lemovicensis et Aimericus de Gordo mariti duarum sororum Bosonis, Mangnæ et Margaritæ datée 21 décembre 1143 faite pro anima Bosonis vicecomitis de Torenna qui gladio corruit le jour de son enterrement, autorisé par Ebolus vicecomes de Ventedorn et Archambaldus vicecomes de Comborn, et faite in manu domni Ebali abbatis Tutellensis patrui ipsius Bosonis. La Chronicon Gaufredi Vosiensis nous donne des précisions sur la date de sa mort VIII Id Nov abbas Ebolus Tutolensis… frater Raimundi de Torenna et Archambaldi de Ribeyrac, et filius Bosonis, datable de 1148/51. * * * * * Un jeune seigneur du Limousin . Préparation de la Croisade (1091-1096) . thumb|260px|Rambaud II d'Orange.thumb|260px|Raymond de Saint-Gilles, l'évêque Adhémar et les Provençaux. Raymond de Turenne devient en 1091 le 7e vicomte de Turenne. Il a environ 15 ans, car ses parents se sont mariés après 1074. Ce très riche et très puissant seigneur confie la vicomté de Turenne à sa mère, puis part à la croisade. Elle ne se fera moniale qu’en 1103 à son retour de la croisade. La noblesse du Bas-Limousin, entraînée par les sollicitations du pape Urbain II et par les prédications de l'époque, s'empresse de prendre la croix. Raymond Ier, vicomte de Turenne, malgré son jeune âge, est le premier à exciter le zèle des grands vassaux. Hugues, seigneur du fief et du château de Castelnau-Bretenoux, répond un des premiers à cet appel. Par sa famille Raymond de Turenne est le premier du Limousin dans l'ordre féodal. C'est Pierre de Noailles, un simple écuyer, qui le suit. Il va tout joyeux gagner aux batailles ses éperons dorés. Ses compagnons sont le comte Rambaud II d'Orange, le comte Guillaume l’Ancien de Forez, Gouffier de Lastours, le chevalier au lion, Raymond de Curemoate. Ce dernier, avant de suivre son suzerain, donne avec son consentement, aux moines de Tulle, pour l'église de Branceil. Deux jeunes chevaliers de la famille de Vieil-Castel, Étienne de Salviac et Pierre de Salviac, marchent aussi sous les bannières du vicomte de TurenneHerrs Jacques, Libérer Jérusalem, la première Croisade, 1095-1107, Librairie Académique Perrin, 1999, p.124 et Histoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011.. Presque tous les chevaliers dont il vient d'être question sont les bénéficiers de la maison de Turenne, comme le prouve la charte d'une donation faite à la même abbaye par le vicomte Raymond de Turenne, déposée entre les mains de son frère alors abbé de Saint-Martin de Tulle, et à laquelle consent sa sœur, Stéphana, mariée avec Hugues de Belcastel. Mais, quoique vassaux d'une maison souveraine, la plupart d'entre eux, tels que les chevaliers de Gimel, et principalement ceux de Lastours, de Corail, de Comborn et de Ventadour jouissent des droits féodaux les plus étendusHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . Quand ce grand mouvement religieux se manifeste, le peuple se dit que la terre va rester sans maîtres. Les grands vassaux, cédant aux exhortations des prêtres quittent leurs manoirs, rassemblent leurs hommes d'armes, appellent même leurs serfs pour en faire des soldats, et portent ailleurs leur ardeur guerrière. Raymond, malgré son jeune âge, est déjà l’un des chefs de la croisade avant de partir. Un chef, mais aussi un compagnon, pour Raymond de Narbonne-Pelet, de cette famille de vicomtes qui règnent en souverains sur la ville de Narbonne et autres possessions du Languedoc''Pièces inédites sur les règnes de Louis XIV, Louis XV et Louis XVI..., p.399 et ''Dictionnaire topographique, historique et statistique de la Sarthe, suivi d..., p.626. ou Guillaume de Loubens. Raymond Pelet, le va être avec à Tortose, à Antioche ou à Jérusalem. Guillaume de Loubens, le chevalier au loup, part pour la Première croisade avec lui, et il va s’illustrer particulièrement sous les murs de Tripoli en 1099. Raymond de Turenne, ses chevaliers et ses hommes d’armes font partie de l'armée du comte de Toulouse Raymond IV de Toulouse, dit Raymond de Saint-GillesBulletin de la Société archéologique et historique du Limousin, Par Société archéologique et historique du Limousin, Limoges, A. Bontemps 1899, v.47, p.88.. Raymond n'est plus vraiment un seigneur de Turenne, mais plutôt un jeune capitaine qui se prépare à une sorte de guerre sainte ou jihad et recrute et forme un groupes important de milites. Plus vraiment des Milites castri, pas encore des Milites Templi ! * * * * * L'armée du comte de Toulouse . thumb|260px||Raymond de Saint-Gilles et ses barons. Partis de Bourgogne, d'Auvergne, de Gascogne, de Gothie et de Provence, ce sont quelque 1200 cavaliers et 10.000 fantassins que le comte de Toulouse, Raymond de Saint-Gilles, et Adhémar de Monteil, évêque du Puy, légat pontifical de la Première croisade, conduisent en Terre Sainte. Dans cette armée, il y a toute la fleur de la noblesse du Midi de la France, dont Raimond de Turenne, Guilhem V de Montpellier, Rambaud II d'Orange... Après avoir traversé la Savoie, la Lombardie et la Vénétie, les croisés du sud progressent difficilement le long de la côte dalmateFRANCE – CROATIE. J. F-A. Peyré écritHistoire de la 1ere Croisade, Durand et Giraudier Libraires, Paris-Lyon 1859, pp. 190-191. : : Les habitants effrayés s'enfuyaient dans les montagnes avec tout ce qu'ils possédaient, et se cachaient comme des bêtes fauves dans l'épaisseur des forêts. (...) Les Esclavons-Dalmates, comme les nomme Guillaume de Tyr, qui avaient en leur qualité d'indigènes une parfaite connaissance des lieux, suivaient à mi-côte la ligne des montagnes, et, du fond des retraites qui les abritaient, ne cessaient de harceler les Croisés, qui ne savaient comment se mettre en garde contre des ennemis insaisissables et des attaques aussi soudaines que multipliées. Les Provençaux, comme on les surnomme, se retrouvent dans un pays sans chemins praticables, sans animaux, sans oiseaux, sans récoltes. Les populations locales se transforment en brigands qui attaquent les isolés. Même Raymond de Saint-Gilles et Adhémar de Monteil sont attaqués par des bandes de pillardsHerrs Jacques, Libérer Jérusalem, la première Croisade, 1095-1107, Librairie Académique Perrin, 1999 et Barret/Gurgand, Si je t’oublie Jérusalem, La prodigieuse aventure de Ière croisade (1095-1099), Hachette, 1982.. * * * * * Ses exploits en Terre Sainte . Siège de Nicée (1097) . thumb|260px|Siège de Nicée (1097). Raymond Ier, vicomte de Turenne, a sa part de gloire et de dangers dans la Première croisade. Au siège de Nicée du 14 mai au 19 juin 1097 meurt lieutenant du vicomte de Turenne, le comte Guillaume l’Ancien de ForezHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011.. Raymond de Turenne se signale par son courage au siège de NicéeLa Semaine folle de Turenne: Prestige de Turenne dans l'histoire régionale et dans la grande histoire, Jean Thévenet, Dessagne 1968, p.43. . Son parent et ami Raymond de Narbonne-Pelet est là, lui-aussi et concourt à la défaite du sultan Soliman sous les murs de Nicée le 6 mai 1097Histoire généalogique et héraldique des pairs de France: des grands dignitaires de la couronne, des principales familles nobles du royaume et des maisons princières de l'Europe, précédée de la généalogie de la maison de France, Jean Baptiste Pierre Jullien de Courcelles, 1827, v.8, p.69. . Les prouesses de Raymond de Turenne lors de cette bataille font qu’il va devenir un personnage de tragédie. Un certain d’Amboise lui ditcent cinquante pièces ..., dans la tragédie Azémire de Marie-Joseph Chénier : :Tu n'oublieras point ton Dieu ni ton pays: :Bouillon l'espère encore, & moi je l'ai promis. :L'attente des Chrétiens ne sera point frivole ; :Je l'ai promis, te dis-je, & je tiendrai parole. :Tu sais, je sais aussi tout ce que je te dois ; :Je t'aime, & je n'ai point oublié que sans toi, :Sous des glaives nombreux, ma valeur terrassée, :Aurait trouvé la mort dans les champs de Nicée. :C'est mon tour aujourd'hui d'être le bienfaiteur ; :Tu m'as sauvé le jour, je te rendrai l'honneur.' * * * * * Sièges d'Antioche (1097 - 1098) . thumb|260px|Bataille lors du siège d'Antioche. Raymond de Turenne va se rendre célèbre devant AntiocheHerrs Jacques, Libérer Jérusalem, la première Croisade, 1095-1107, Librairie Académique Perrin, 1999, p.124. . Le premier siège d'Antioche a lieu du 21 octobre 1097 au 2 juin 1098. Le second siège d'Antioche succède au premier. Les musulmans tentent de reprendre la ville aux croisés et dure du 7 juin au 28 juin 1098. Raymond de Saint-Gilles, malade, accusé de paresse et avarice accepte de défendre le fort de Mahomerie, le plus attaqué, pour mettre fin aux rumeurs. Il choisit ses meilleurs hommes pour le défendre : Pierre de Castillon, Raymond de Turenne, Guilhem de Montpellier, Guillaume de Sabran et Goufier de Lastours. Ses capitaines à leur tour regroupent les 500 hommes les plus vaillants de leurs troupes et se préparent à défendre le fort ou à mourir pour leur foiHistoire générale de Languedoc: avec des notes et les pièces justificatives, composée ..., Par Claude de Vic, Joseph Vaissete, Alexandre Louis Charles André Du Mège, Alexandre Du Mège, Publié par J.B. Paya, 1841, v.3, p.305 et Barret/Gurgand, Si je t’oublie Jérusalem, La prodigieuse aventure de Ière croisade (1095-1099), Hachette, 1982, p.258. . Le vicomte de Turenne, est aussi cité par Dom Joseph Vaissète au nombre des 60 chevaliers qui défendent un pont contre une armée de Sarrasins au siège d'Antioche. Après le siège d'Antioche, Raymond de Saint-Gilles est en marche vers le sud. Le 11 décembre 1098, la forteresse de Ma`ârra an-Nu`mân est prise par ses Provençaux, après un siège de trois semaines. * * * * * Des exploits de Raymond de Turenne . thumb|260px|Tortose.Une partie des troupes arrive le 12 février 1099 devant Tell Arqa. Le comte de Toulouse envoie divers détachements pour aller chercher des vivres dans le pays, et Raymond vicomte de Turenne accompagné de Pierre vicomte de Castillon, Amanieu d'Albret, Sicard et Regon de La Rivière, Guillaume de Loubens, le chevalier au loup et quelques autres chevaliers au nombre de 14. Celle troupe s'étant mise en marche le 16 février 1099 en rencontre une autre de 60 Turcs ou Arabes qui emmènent quelques-uns de nos prisonniers et 500 pièces de bétail. Malgré l'inégalité du nombre, les chrétiens attaquent les infidèles, en tuent six, prennent autant de chevaux, et leur enlèvent leur butin qu'ils amenaient à Tripoli. Les prisonniers sont délivrés. Cette razzia avec seulement 13 chevaliers vaut une grande renommée à Ramond de Taurinà (Raymond de Taurina)Chronologie de la première croisade, 1094-1100: 1094-1100, Heinrich Hagenmeyer, Georg Olms Verlag 1973, p.217 et Nobiliaire du diocèse et de la généralité de Limoges : par l'abbé Joseph Nadaud. Éditions du Palais royal, 1874, v.4, p.223. et Histoire du Velay jusqu'à la fin du règne de Louis XV, Jean-André-Michel Arnaud, J.B. La Combe 1816, VOL. 1, p.107.. Un autre jour Raymond de Narbonne-Pelet et le vicomte de Turenne ayant été détachés avec 100 cavaliers, et 200 hommes de pied, s'avancent jusqu'à la ville de Tortose défendue par son château de Tortose et l'assiègent. Les habitants se défendent d'abord avec beaucoup de valeur et sont nombreux. Les astucieux chevaliers donnent le change aux assiégés sur leur infériorité numérique en allumant, le soir venu, d'innombrables feux dans la campagne environnante. Les défenseurs de château de Tortose épouvantés, s'enfuient avant l'aube, abandonnant la ville aux Croisés. Turenne y trouve beaucoup de vivres qui sert à ravitailler l'arméeHistoire générale de Languedoc: avec des notes et les pièces justificatives, composée ..., Par Claude de Vic, Joseph Vaissete, Alexandre Louis Charles André Du Mège, Alexandre Du Mège, Publié par J.B. Paya, 1841, v.3, p.315 et Tortose. * * * * * Jaffa . thumb|260px|Jaffa. Début juillet 1099, neuf vaisseaux génois arrivent au port de Joppé (= Jaffa) pour venir au secours des croisés. Le comte de Toulouse veut les protéger. Il envoie Raymond Pelet, Guillaume de Sabran, et Raymond vicomte de Turenne, à la tête de 50 cavaliers. Ces derniers s'étant avancés, trouvent Galdemar aux prises avec un corps de 700 infidèles venant de Rama qui l’attaque, infligeant des pertes très importantes à son infanterie. Les survivants défendent le port de Jaffa encore avec beaucoup de bravoure et vendent chèrement leur vie, lorsque les deux Raymond et Guillaume de Sabran donnent sur les ennemis avec tant de fureur qu'ils en laissent 200 sur place, poursuivent les autres pendant quatre milles, et leur prennent 200 chevaux qu'ils envoient. Le détachement de Turenne permet aux Génois de débarquer sans obstacle dans le port de Joppé leur matériel de secours qui va permettre de prendre JérusalemHistoire générale de Languedoc: avec des notes et les pièces justificatives, composée ..., Claude de Vic, Joseph Vaissete, Alexandre Louis Charles André Du Mège, Alexandre Du Mège, J.B. Paya, 1841, v.3, p.318. . * * * * * Le siège de Jérusalem (1099) . thumb|304px|Siège de Jérusalem (1099) Pendant le siège de Jérusalem (1099), au moment où les tentes sont dressées autour des remparts, Raymond va avec Raymond de Narbonne-Pelet au devant d'un corps de 300 Arabes qui sont taillés en pièces par les vaillants chevaliers. Un autre jour, suivi de ses hommes d'armes et de ceux de Guillaume Ier de Sabran, il met en déroute un corps d'ennemis accourus. D'ailleurs les historiens de l'époque nous narrent ses exploitsL'appel à la croisade : : Le troisième jour Raymond Pilet et Raymond de Turenne, et plusieurs autres, désireux de combattre, se détachèrent de l'armée. Ils rencontrèrent deux cents Arabes, et ces chevaliers du Christ bataillèrent contre ces incrédules ; Dieu aidant, ils eurent le dessus, en tuèrent un grand nombre et saisirent trente chevaux. Après être monté à l'assaut des murailles de Jérusalem, à côté de Godefroi de Bouillon, il est encore du nombre des vaillants chevaliers à qui le comte Raymond confie la garde d'un fort près d'Antioche. Gouffier de Lastours, Géraud de Malefaïda, seigneur de Saint-Viance, et Guillaume Ier de Sabran, marchent toujours sous sa bannière brodée de gueules au lion d'or. Une autre fois il repousse courageusement avec ses compagnons une attaque imprévue de 7000 musulmans qui menacent le camp des croisésHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011.. * * * * * Après la croisade . Ses dons à l'Église . thumb|left|195px|Sceau des premiers Turenne.Raymond Ier revient de la Terre Sainte sept ans après départ, en 1103, comme on le voit par une donation qu'il fait cette même année à l’abbaye Saint-Martin de Tulle, pour l'âme de Guillaume, son frère, et de Gerberge, sa mère. Celle-ci, au commencement de la maladie ; s'est fait à la hâte transporter à Tulle, où elle espère recouvrer la santé par quelque miracle, comme les moines en racontent tous les jours à cette époque. Mais ceux-ci ne peuvent que lui rendre avec la plus grande pompe les honneurs de la sépulture, et lui accorder une tombe parmi celles de ses parentsHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011. . Presque toutes les abbayes reçoivent des marques éclatantes de la munificence de ce vicomte de Turenne. Avant de partir à la croisade, en 1096, il promulgue en faveur de l’abbaye Saint-Pierre-d'UzercheBulletin de la Société scientifique, historique et archéologique de la Corrèze, 1961, p.5. . A son retour, il lui donne plusieurs terres situées à Saint-Pantaléon, et reconnaît toutes les donations faites par son père à l'église de Nadaillac. Comme souvenir de la croisade, en actions de grâces de son retour, il fonde non loin du château de Turenne, au milieu des forêts, un hôpital, nommé Jaffa, destiné à recevoir les pèlerins qui descendent du Nord vers le Midi, et une léproserie placée à Nazareth sur la même route. Quelque temps après les chevaliers du Temple se retirent dans le même lieu en assez grand nombre, à en juger par les bâtiments qui rappellent leur séjour et leur fortune. Quant à l'hôpital de Jaffa, il sera appelé par la suite l'hôpital-Saint-Jean et n’aura plus rien du passé que quelques vieilles tombes ignorées du peuple. Quelques chevaliers revenus de la terre sainte avec Raymond font aussi à diverses églises d'importantes donationsHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011. . * * * * * Les guerres féodales dans le Limousin . thumb|300px|Château de Ségur. Les nobles sont revenus de la croisade plus fiers et plus belliqueux, ils trouvent à leur retour ceux qui sont restés aux prises avec leurs voisinsHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . Gaulcelme de Pierre-Bufière, époux de Béatrix, fille du vicomte Archambaud IV de Comborn, irrité de la mort de son père, veut le venger. Il appelle dans son parti son beau-père qui, naturellement belliqueux, suivi de ses hommes d'armes, sort aussitôt tout joyeux du château de Comborn. Raymond Ier, vicomte de Turenne, et plusieurs autres seigneurs accompagnent aussi Gaulcelme et font d'horribles ravages sur les terres de la vicomté de Limoges et principalement sur celle de Ségur. La désolation qu'ils causent est si grande, que Pierre Viroald, évêque de Limoges, à l'aspect des villages en ruines, de l'incendie qui dévore les champs et les maisons, saisi de douleur et d'effroi, abandonne le pays, laissant le soin du diocèse à Guillaume de Carbonnière. Partout les nobles châtelaines, attristées des ravages de cette guerre, n'osent plus sortir de leurs manoirs. Quand le cor retentit sous les murailles, et que la herse se lève, chacune d'elles craint de voir entrer quelque guerrier, son époux mort ou peut-être dangereusement blessé. Après d'horribles vengeances de part et d'autre, les gens d'armes d'Adémar III de Limoges ayant fait prisonnier Gaucelme dans une rencontre, le conduisent en triomphe au château de Ségur où ils l'enferment. Il y reste pendant un an, et n'en sort que par les soins d'Eustorge, nouvel évêque de LimogesHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 et L'art de vérifier les dates ..., David Bailie Warden, Saint-Allais (Nicolas Viton), Maur François Dantine, Charles Clémencet, Ursin Durand, François Clément, Valade 1818, p.254. . Des usurpations causent souvent entre les seigneurs rivaux de puissance et d'ambition, des guerres sanglantes dans lesquelles interviennent les cloîtres, selon leurs intérêts. Quand les vassaux craignent d'attaquer ouvertement aux biens de l'Église qui repousse leur suzeraineté, ils se vengent par d'autres moyens. Adémar de Limoges et de Ségur, et Raymond de Turenne, n'ayant pas osé s'emparer de l’abbaye de Sainte-Croix de Pierre-Buffière que viennent de fonder les seigneurs u lieu, et soumis par eux à l’abbaye Saint-Martial de Limoges, excitent un certain nombre d'hommes sans aveux, comme il s'en trouve partout au moyen-âge à la disposition de ceux qui les paient, à attaquer les terres du monastère récalcitrantHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . Les moines s'adressent souvent aux nobles châtelaines qu'ont singulièrement émues les récits de la croisade, et par leurs conseils, leurs larmes et leurs prières elles retiennent plus d'un guerrier prêt à chausser l'éperon et à saisir l'épée. Mathilde, veuve de Raymond Ier, avertie dans un songe que la valeur de son fils lui serait funeste, accourt tout éplorée auprès du comte Bernard II de La Marche, et le supplie de détourner Boson II des guerres privées de cette époque. Peu rassurée encore par cette précaution, connaissant toute la témérité de son fi!s, la pauvre mère vient tous les jours s'agenouiller devant les autels et fait célébrer une messe du Saint-Esprit, distribue des aumônes aux pauvres et de larges offrandes aux moines Mathilde a exercé par ses vertus et par sa beauté un grand empire sur les grands vassaux de son temps; par sa mère elle descend des rois d'Angleterre. Veuve d'un héros de la croisade, elle épouse en secondes noces le fils de ce Gouffier de Lastours qui, lui aussi, s'est illustré au Moyen-Orient. Boson II, ému de la tendresse de sa mère, obéit pendant quelque temps à ses conseils et tant qu'elle est en vie reste paisible dans son château de TurenneHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . Ainsi Aymar de Souillac réclame depuis quelque temps la dîme sur une certaine terre, appelée Gutmon; un nommé Guillaume, doyen du village, élève les mêmes prétentions. Les droits de chacun sont incertains. Alors Raymond Ier, vicomte de Turenne, ordonne que l'affaire est décidée par le duel. Le lieu du combat est fixé, déjà les témoins sont présents, les nobles dames et les chevaliers ont pris place. Mais Aymar, n'osant pas tenter les chances de cette épreuve, aime mieux se désister. Il n'en est pas de même dans une autre affaire du même temps. Deux frères avaient donné à l’abbaye Saint-Pierre-d'Uzerche le tiers du moulin de Saint-Vie, un nommé Étienne veut s'y opposer, prétendant que ce moulin dépend de son fief. Le duel est ordonné par l'assemblée des pairs du fief. Étienne et l'abbé d'Uzerche présentent leurs champions, car l'Église a aussi des hommes d'armes pour les champs-clos. Celui qui doit combattre pour l'abbé d'Uzerche reçoit la communion. Le combat est assez long, et la victoire reste à l'abbé (1131). Raymond, vicomte de Turenne, qui est juge dans cette affaire, adjuge alors la propriété à Ebles son frère, abbé d'Uzerche. Il lui donne aussi une manse, appelée la Porte-de-Souillac. Sa sœur, Stéphania, a épousé peu de temps auparavant Hugues de Belcastel, d'une famille qui tient un des premiers rangs parmi celles qu'on voie le plus souvent à la cour du vicomteHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . * * * * * Ses modifications du château de Turenne . Le château de Turenne est alors une des forteresses féodales les plus remarquables de la contrée, et même du Midi. La pensée qui préside à cette grande construction se retrouvera dans ses ruines. Elle repose sur un rocher escarpé en forme d'ovale, situé au haut d'une colline dont les cîmes ou les pentes sont couronnées de vieux manoirs. A l'horizon l'œil se repose sur une partie du Quercy et le cours de la Dordogne parcourant un sol accidentéHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . La haute tour se compose de trois étages voûtés, et sans autre communication qu’un étroit escalier en pierres, renfermé dans l'intérieur. On l'appelle encore improprement la tour de César. Autour des premières fortifications attribuées aux conquérants germains, Raymond Ier, selon la tradition, en élève plusieurs autres. Avant son départ pour la Première croisade, il entoure le rocher d'un fort rempart et de plusieurs enceintes de murailles entre lesquelles est caché le sentier étroit et rapide qui conduit dans l'intérieur, et que défendent des tours placées de distance en distance, comme autrefois les riches demeures des seigneurs gallo-romains. Il appelle les vassaux de toutes ses terres à ces constructions gigantesques, et les obligent d'apporter les matériaux des divers points, d’où des pierres de nature différente. L'illustre vicomte ne néglige rien pour laisser au milieu de sa vicomté une place imprenable. La tradition rapporte, qu'il fait creuser au sommet de la colline un puits dont la profondeur est égale au niveau de la plaine. De sorte que la garnison en état de siége se trouve pourvue d'eauHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . thumb|300px|Turenne. La famille de Turenne, riche et puissante depuis le neuvième siècle, a au onzième étendu ses rameaux sur toute la contrée. Plusieurs vassaux créés par eux tiennent les fiefs qu'elle leur a accordés en récompense de quelques services. Elle joui de tous les droits régaliens, et commande sur une immense étendue de pays. Cette vicomté, soit qu'on la considère comme une juridiction politique créée par la conquête franque, soit comme résultat de l'envahissement des grands vassaux sur la royauté et sur les propriétaires libres qu'a d'abord épargnés la conquête, comprend à la fin du huitième siècle une grande partie du Bas-Limousin, du Quercy et du Périgord. Elle se divise en vicairies dont les premières sont celles de Turenne, Arnac, Spaniac. Le vicomte Raymond Ier, qui n'a rien à envier à ses plus puissants voisins, fait battre monnaie sur ses terres. Son nom se trouve sur plusieurs pièces d'argent et de cuivre, et désige aussi les poids et les mesures de la vicomté. Sa monnaie s'appelle la livre raymondaise. C’est sans doute le guerrier de la croisade qui étend le plus les privilèges de sa maison. Les ducs de Guyenne sont obligés à donner cours à sa monnaie dans les diocèses de Cahors, de Limoges et de Périgueux, en lui maintenant sa valeur ordinaire, ce qui doit porter le peuple à la préférer à toute autre qui ne peut être employée que dans des limites plus étroites, et réduit les détenteurs à recourir au change dont les droits sont perçus au profit des grands vassauxHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011 . * * * * * Mariage et descendance . thumb|Rotrou III du Perche. '''Mathilde de Mortagne, sa femme, est fille de Geoffroy II du Perche, comte de Mortagne et seigneur de Nogent de 1060 à 1090, puis comte du Perche de 1090 à 1100. La belle-mère de Raymond est Béatrice de Montdidier, fille d'Hildouin IV, comte de Roucy et de Ramerupt, et d'Alix de Roucy. Le frère de sa femme, Rotrou III du Perche († 1144) est comte du Perche et sa sœur, Marguerite est mariée à Henri de Beaumont, premier comte de Warwick. Raymond de Turenne et Mathilde de Mortagne se sont mariés après son retour de la croisade, peut-être en 1105. Ils ont plusieurs enfants, dont un moine et : * Marguerite de Turenne, mariée au vicomte Adémar IV de Limoges, d’où: ** Adémar V de Limoges (1135-1188) puis en secondes au vicomte Ebles de Ventadour, dont elle se sépare et finalement au comte Guillaume VI Taillefer, d’où trois fils, comtes d'Angoulême : ** 1180-1181 : Vulgrin III d'Angoulême, fils du précédent x Élisabeth d'Amboise ** 1181-1194 : Guillaume VII Taillefer, frère du précédent ** 1194-1202/1217 Aymar Taillefer, frère du précédent x Alice de CourtenayHistoire Politique, Civile et Religieuse du Bas-Limousin..., François Marvaud, Nabu Press, 2011. . * Magne de Turenne, femme d'Aymeri III de Gourdon, fils de Gérard III de Gourdon. * Boson II de Turenne (ca 1110-1143), 8 vicomte de Turenne, épouse en 1142 Eustorgie d'Anduze. Mathilde, sa veuve, se remarie à Guy de Lastours. * * * * * Azémire . Raymond Ier, vicomte de Turenne est l’un des personnages principaux d’''Azémire'', tragédie en cinq actes de Marie-Joseph Chénier, représentée à Fontainebleau le 4 novembre 1786 et à la Comédie-Française le 6 novembre 1786. La scène est dans Héraclée, ville de Cilicie, au temps de la première croisadeŒuvres de J.F. Ducis: suivies des œuvres de M.J. de Chénier, Par Jean-François Ducis, Marie-Joseph Chénier, William Shakespeare, Publié par Ledentu, 1859, p.357 et suivantes. . * * * * * * * * * * Notes et références . Catégorie:Homme croisé Catégorie:Noble du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Militaire de l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Noble français Catégorie:Chevalerie Catégorie:Naissance en année inconnue Catégorie:Corrèze Catégorie:Personnalité de la Corrèze Catégorie:Vicomte de Turenne Catégorie:Personnalité du Limousin Catégorie:Moyen Âge Catégorie:Grands féodaux Catégorie:Seigneur du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité française du XIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité provençale historique Catégorie:Militaire français du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Naissance en 1074 Catégorie:Décès en 1137 Catégorie:Histoire